¿Revenge?
by Vino y veneno
Summary: Hinata ve a Naruto besar a otra y no puede evitar que le duela. Decide vengarse pero... ¿con quién?... cierta pelirosa está a su alcance y quien sabe que podría suceder... Yuri-Lemon *SAKUHINA* Oneshot


Los personajes de Naruto **NO** me pertenecen

La noche había sobre la ciudad hacía varias horas, no lograba entender que había sucedido momentos antes en aquel edificio detrás de ella. En un instante estaba con Naruto pasándola bien, y en el otro, el rubio besaba a otra chica sin reparo alguno. No podía decir que lo odiaba, lo cierto era que ellos habían terminado hacía más de un año pero pensó que en aquella fiesta podrían darse una segunda oportunidad, y durante las primeras horas que ambos estuvieron ahí conversando y divirtiéndose, hubiera podido jurar que así sería. Después de todo, él le había llamado aquella tarde para invitarla a esa fiesta. De nuevo pensó que no lo odiaba, luego de cuatro años de relación, la monotonía los alcanzó y ambos decidieron dar por concluida su relación en los mejores términos luego, él se había ido a Suna y recientemente había regresado a Konoha. Le sorprendió horas antes recibir aquella llamada de él pidiendo que se reencontraran.

Todo iba bien pero luego aquella escena que presenció al volver del tocador había roto casi por completo aquella esperanza que tenía de que volvieran, bueno, luego de estar conversando, Naruto le había pedido una oportunidad pero eso la había puesto tan nerviosa que le dijo que iría al tocador y luego le respondería. Error. Ver al ojiazul besar a aquella desconocida fue algo que no se imaginó antes, pudo haber hecho como si no hubiera visto nada, como si nada hubiera ocurrido pero… tenía orgullo. Podía ser extremadamente tímida cuando se encontraba en medio de un mar de gente y muchos considerarían que más que inocente, era sumamente ingenua pero lo que pocos sabían era que ella tenía orgullo y fue por eso por lo que decidió dejar aquella fiesta. Luego de ver la "diversión" de Naruto, tomó su abrigo y salió del apartamento pero mientras bajaba por el ascensor, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ni auto ni dinero así que decidió llamar a una amiga para que fuera por ella

Veinte minutos después, un auto se detuvo justo frente a ella, lo reconoció al instante, su amiga solía llevar aquel auto a la universidad todos los días. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y pudo ver a la pelirosa haciéndole señas para que subiera, ella le hizo caso y enseguida el vehículo se volvió a poner en marcha. Ambas amigas iban en completo silencio, aquella expresión Sakura la conocía, sabía que su otro amigo Naruto tenía algo que ver pero decidió no preguntar. Ya era bastante tarde, casi las dos de la mañana para ser más precisos.

_ Hinata… ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –la ojiperla negó en silencio

_ Ya es bastante tarde y si mi padre me ve llegar a estas horas se pondrá furioso

_ Claro… entonces iremos a mi apartamento ¿te parece?... Sasuke está de vacaciones con su familia y no volverá hasta mañana… -hizo una pausa- … ¿puedo preguntar qué sucedió? –miró a su amiga y notó como sus ojos se comenzaban a nublar por las lágrimas. Orilló el auto y apagó el motor- … no es necesario que me cuentes sino quieres… -dijo mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa, luego acercó su mano hacia su rostro y limpió el rastro de aquellas lágrimas que habían aparecido- … tranquila Hinata… si es por Naruto créeme, él suele pensar con otras cosas en lugar del cerebro… -la ojiperla sonrió haciendo que Sakura correspondiera aquel gesto. Comenzó a contarle lo sucedido y la pelirosa no pudo evitar sentirse triste por su amiga- …definitivamente Naruto es un tarado… sólo a él se le ocurre… pero como te dije… Naruto no suele pensar con el cerebro

_ Creo que tienes razón… aunque la verdad… todavía no somos nada otra vez…

_ ¿Ves?... ya después encontrarás la manera de vengarte de Naruto… si él puede hacerlo ¿por qué tú no? –la ojiperla sonrió- …luces más linda cuando sonríes, hasta Sasuke te lo ha dicho –de nuevo recibió una sonrisa. En realidad su amiga siempre le había parecido linda, no lograba entender como tenía aquella relación extraña con Naruto pero, si ella parecía feliz, para ella era suficiente.

No supo definir con exactitud en qué momento se había acercado tanto al rostro de Hinata, podía notar aquel sonrojo apareciendo en las mejillas de la ojiperla haciéndola ver mucho más encantadora. La distancia se fue acortando cada vez más hasta que su aliento chocaba con los labios entreabiertos de la Hyuga haciendo que aquella extraña sensación que la invadió en aquel momento se intensificara. Sin embargo, se rehusaba a continuar, no podía estar segura de qué era lo que había sucedido pero no intentaría nada extraño. En un segundo, aquel extraño impulso fue desvanecido por la fuerza de la razón, o al menos así pareció hasta que sintió la lengua de Hinata definiendo su labio superior. Esa era la prueba que necesitó y entonces unió sus labios con los de su amiga en un beso que fue tornándose cada vez más apasionado.

_ Hinata… yo… -intentó decir pero entonces la ojiperla volvió a atrapar sus labios tímidamente pero con intensidad. En un movimiento rápido Sakura se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, quitó el Hinata y se acercó más a ella. Eran amigas desde que eran niñas y eso había hecho que un gran cariño creciera entre ellas y en aquel momento, ambas sabían que lo estaban expresando de una nueva manera.

Sakura lentamente se fue levantando de su asiento hasta colocarse sobre Hinata apoyando una de sus manos en uno de los bien formados senos de la ojiperla acariciándolo sobre la blusa mientras que con la otra reclinaba el asiento para que ambas estuvieran más cómodas prácticamente acostadas. Sin detener el beso, las manos de Hinata iban subiendo tímidamente sobre las suaves piernas de Sakura hasta adentrarse debajo de la minifalda de la ojiverde presa de todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Hinata al sentir los labios de Sakura ir recorriendo su cuello mientras deshacía el nudo de la blusa que llevaba atada alrededor del cuello

_ Sa…Sakura… -susurró mientras sentía como los labios de la pelirosa se movían hacia sus senos. La ojiverde detuvo el contacto y atrapó de nuevo los labios de Hinata en un ardiente beso, la ojiperla levantó por completo la falda de Sakura y le apretó el trasero cuando la lengua de su amiga acariciaba su paladar, logrando sacarle un gemido.

Sakura llevó sus manos hasta su propia falda y la sacó junto con sus bragas acariciando levemente las manos de Hinata que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la mirada lasciva de su amiga sobre ella. Luego tomó las manos de la ojiperla y con ellas fue desabrochando cada botón de su propia blusa sonriendo divertida al ver las expresiones en el rostro de su amiga por verla casi completamente desnuda

_ Tranquila… no pasa nada… -le susurró al oído para luego lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que Hinata se estremeciera. Guió las manos de su tímida amiga por todo su cuerpo hasta que las detuvo sobre sus senos mientras volvía a besarla intensamente y la ojiperla los acariciaba sobre la tela del sostén. Sakura tomó la blusa de Hinata del extremo inferior y la sacó con delicadeza y luego se separó un poco para poder apreciarla mejor. Hinata inmediatamente se cubrió con las manos pero Sakura volvió a besarla para que la chica dejara de cubrirse.

De nuevo volvió a formar un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos sobre el cuello de Hinata mientras introducía su mano bajo la falda de la pelinegra acariciándole la entrepierna y sacándole las bragas lentamente. Cuando sus labios llegaron a los senos de su amiga, repartió pequeños besos en cada uno y luego, mientras alzaba la mirada para ver la expresión en el rostro de Hinata, sacó la lengua comenzó a lamerle uno de sus pezones logrando que la ojiperla se arqueara debido al placer. Sakura siguió con su labor y finalmente metió el pecho de su amiga por completo en su boca comenzando a succionarlo con fuerza logrando sacarle sonoros gemidos

_ Sa…Sakura… onegai… -decía Hinata con la voz entrecortada debido a las descargas de placer que su amiga le estaba proporcionando. La pelirosa dejó el pecho de su amiga y volvió a subir sus labios hasta su rostro. Hinata cerró los ojos a la espera de un nuevo beso pero eso no sucedió

_ Si quieres que paremos… lo haremos… -dijo la ojiverde haciendo que su aliento chocara en los rosados labios de su amiga. Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Sakura, no lograba entender qué sentía pero no quería que aquellas sensaciones pararan. Sin pensarlo, atrapó los labios de la ojiverde de manera sumamente intensa mientras se volvía a sentar en el asiento y Sakura quedaba completamente sentada sobre sus piernas. Las manos de Hinata recorrieron la espalda de su amiga hasta encontrar el broche del sostén abriéndolo, luego llevó sus manos hasta los hombros y retiró los tirantes haciendo que la prenda cayera por sí sola entre ellas. Repitió lo que instantes antes hacía hecho Sakura en ella, trazó un camino de besos hasta llegar a los senos de la ojiverde, inmediatamente atrapó uno con su boca mientras acariciaba el otro con una de sus manos y la otra bajaba hasta el trasero de su amiga aprisionándolo con fuerza haciendo que un gemido escapara de la garganta de Sakura.

Aquellas caricias iban aumentando cada vez más de intensidad, la falda de Hinata alcanzó el suelo y luego recostó a Sakura y luego de deleitarse todo lo que quiso con los senos de su amiga, dibujó otro camino de besos por el terso abdomen hasta llegar a la intimidad de Sakura. Volvió a subir hasta los labios de su amiga y los atrapó en otro candente beso mientras su mano acariciaba la vagina de Sakura con lentitud. De nuevo bajó hasta aquella zona, abrió los labios con los dedos e introdujo su lengua comenzando a hacer caricias con ella

_ Hi…Hinata… -decía Sakura en forma de gemidos gracias al placer que la ojiperla le estaba dando. Llevó sus manos hacia el azulado cabello de su amiga y lo comenzó a revolver mientras la incitaba a que siguiera. El contacto entre la lengua de Hinata y el sexo de Sakura aumentaba intensamente, la ojiverde se retorcía con cada beso o lamida que la Hyuga le hacía, luego de unos minutos se corrió y sintió las lamidas que Hinata hacía en un intento por saborearla por completo. Sakura la tomó de los hombros y la volvió a acercar a ella dejando sus rostros muy próximos, Hinata notó la mirada de Sakura nublada por el éxtasis y la besó con ternura, justo como ella sabía hacerlo. Sakura llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de su amiga y la apretó contra ella haciendo que Hinata cayera por completo sobre su cuerpo sintiendo como sus senos y sus sexos se rozaban entre sí frenéticamente.

Al darse cuenta de que Hinata ya no sabía cómo continuar, Sakura la levantó para que quedara sentada sobre ella, comenzó a repartirle besos por todo el cuerpo, se deslizó por el asiento hasta lograr alcanzar el abdomen de su amiga, la tomó de las caderas y la alzó un poco para poder poner su rostro frente a su vagina comenzando a lamerla poco a poco. Hinata se arqueó ante aquellas sensaciones, su amiga estaba dándole una enorme cantidad de placer con su lengua en aquella parte de su anatomía, podía sentir la presión del órgano gustativo de Sakura sobre su clítoris haciéndola gritar de placer. Finalmente, la ojiverde notó la llegada de Hinata al clímax cuando una gran cantidad de fluido inundó su boca, se sentó para quedar frente a Hinata nuevamente y atrapó sus labios con lujuria desmedida una vez más, una de sus manos estaba en los senos de la ojiperla acariciándolos, estrujándolos y apretándolos con frenesí mientras que la otra discretamente fue recorriendo aquellas delgadas y suaves piernas hasta moverse entre ellas acariciándolas sin control.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par al sentir un dedo de Sakura dentro de ella logrando sacarle un pequeño grito

_ ¡Sakura! –exclamó sumamente sonrojada. La ojiverde sonrió maliciosamente y volvió a besarla con intensidad ahogando los gemidos de Hinata mientras movía su dedo de manera pausada dentro de ella. Introdujo un par de dedos más aumentando el ritmo de los movimientos y entonces el poco recato que quedaba en la ojiperla desapareció cuando comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo de los dedos que había en su interior gritando el nombre de Sakura una y otra vez conforme se fue acercando a un nuevo orgasmo. Al llegar a él, Hinata abrazó a Sakura por el cuello sintiendo por última vez los dedos de su amiga moviéndose dentro de ella. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, sintió que Sakura sacó sus dedos y dejó caer todo su peso en la pelirosa cayendo ambas acostadas en el asiento.

La respiración de Hinata era sumamente agitada, no lograba entender cómo había experimentado todo aquello con su amiga, se levantó un poco sobre sus propios brazos y vio a Sakura que le sonreía maliciosamente, ella correspondió el gesto mientras veía a la pelirosa lamer sus dedos con lentitud. Hinata atrapó los labios de Sakura de nuevo en muestra de agradecimiento por lo que ella acababa de hacerle. En un movimiento coordinado, Sakura se levantó y Hinata volvió a quedar debajo de ella, se comenzaron a acariciar mutuamente, aunque ahora de manera pausada debido al cansancio, Sakura se elevó sobre sus brazos para ver el rostro de su amiga y vio que ella le sonreía, acarició sus mejillas y volvió a besarla. Cuando las respiraciones de ambas se normalizaron, Hinata subió el asiento un poco para quedar recostada y Sakura sentada entre sus piernas dándole la espalda con la cabeza recargada en un hombro, la ojiperla la rodeaba con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura y Sakura no dejaba de pasar sus dedos por las piernas de su amiga.

Luego de algunos minutos, ambas estaban terminando de colocarse las prendas que instantes antes habían terminado en el piso del auto, Sakura volvió al asiento del conductor y antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, llevó su mano a la nuca de Hinata para acercarla a ella y besarla. La ojiperla correspondió el beso con ansias y luego de unos instantes se separaron lentamente. Antes de separarse por completo, Sakura mordió levemente el labio inferior de Hinata y luego le dio otro rápido beso. Puso el auto en marcha y minutos después ambas habían llegado al apartamento de Sakura, la ojiverde guió a Hinata al cuarto de visitas al ver un par de maletas en la estancia. Su prometido había regresado antes y probablemente estaba dormido en su habitación. Luego de despedirse, ambas se fueron a descansar, definitivamente había sido una noche bastante entretenida. A la mañana siguiente cuando Hinata se despertó, tomó un baño y se alistó para ir a la universidad, caminó hasta la cocina y vio a Sakura sirviendo café en una taza, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al notar que la pelirosa la miraba

_ ¿Ya te sientes mejor Hinata?… -la ojiperla asintió- …me alegra…

_ Gracias Sakura…

_ No tienes nada que agradecer… considéralo tu forma de venganza contra Naruto… -dijo con una sonrisa mientras bebía un poco de café- … bien pudimos ser los tres si no hubiera sido tan imbécil ¿no? –Hinata se sonrojó pero luego rió tímidamente.

Después de desayunar, ambas salieron del apartamento rumbo a la universidad para tomar clases, mientras iban en el auto, Hinata recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior ahí mismo y el comentario de Sakura no pudiendo evitar sonreír. Sakura la miró y al notar el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga supo inmediatamente la causa y también sonrió. Ambas se miraron con complicidad y se sonrieron mutuamente. Dudaban que eso se volviera a repetir pero sería un gran recuerdo que ambas guardarían hasta el final de sus días y ¿quién sabe?... tal vez Sakura tenía razón y alguna vez serían las dos con Naruto o ¿por qué no?, tal vez con Sasuke, el prometido de la ojiverde… lo importante era pasar un buen rato

**FIN**

_Bueno… mmmm… no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero que les haya gustado y si no pues que me digan en que fallé, la verdad fue mi primer Yuri y no sé como haya quedado así que agradecería su opinión para saber si tengo futuro en este género o mejor me dedico a otra cosa… espero recibir sus reviews!!!_

_Ja Ne!_

_Anna_


End file.
